Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/4
* Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief ---- Mening gevraagd Hé Robin, ik heb op de pagina Dimitri Neyt een plaatsje voor meningen van andere burger: Dimitri Neyt#Anderen over de vicepresident. Wil je daar mss iets schrijven? 6 jul 2007 20:21 (UTC) Eerlijk zijn hé. :D Site Moeten we geen www.libertas.gov hebben? Met Santos IIC is dat mogelijk! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) :Of www.gov.lib, zeg het maar. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) ::www.libertas.lib denk ik. 9 jul 2007 11:12 (UTC) :::Dat kan. Ein moment. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:13 (UTC) ::: :-) 9 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) ::::Wat moet er op komen te staan? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:15 (UTC) :::::Euh, tja, over Libertas enzo. Je kan misschien eens kijken op http://www.belgium.be/ of http://www.nederland.nl/ 9 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) ::::::Maar da's dan niet echt bepaald een website van een regering.. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:22 (UTC) :::::::Er kunnen pagina's komen over de verschillende ministeries, uitleg over het bestuursysteem (president, vice, staatsleiders, ...) en de bestuurlijke indeling, een online versie van de grondwet, natuurlijk een wiki.libertas.lib , enz... 9 jul 2007 11:25 (UTC) ::::::::Ok..maar JIJ gaat me helpen met de tekst. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:26 (UTC) :::::::::Hoe ga je dat doen? Artikel? Gebruikerspagina? Echte website? 9 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::::::::::Een soort van portaal. Maar voor websites heb ik een sjabloon gemaakt, gebaseerd op Sjabloon:Mededeling, sjabloon:Website. Kon het eigenlijk nog niet gebruike voor Routeplanner maar dat komt nog. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:32 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok. 9 jul 2007 11:43 (UTC) Ga je niet stemmen? :'-(. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:41 (UTC) :Ik wou het eerst lezen, maar was dan even met iets anders bezig enz.. Ik zal het nu lezen. 20 jul 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::OK. (eerst stemmen, dan lezen ;)) Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:44 (UTC) :::Zeg euh, de eerste regel onder de kop "de perfecte krant" bevat wel heeel veel POV (de naam vd kop zegt het al) 20 jul 2007 20:46 (UTC) ::::Ghehe, ok, ik zal 't veranderen. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:49 (UTC) :::::Wacht maar... Moehahaa!!! 20 jul 2007 20:55 (UTC) ::::::Dus je ging het veranderen, he? Ik wacht... 20 jul 2007 21:03 (UTC) :::::::Een moment, heb vier weken de tijd nodig. Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 07:49 (UTC) Zo goed? Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 08:03 (UTC) :Wat een rot sjabloon trouwens . :-/ Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 08:32 (UTC) ::Tja, als iemand je niet gelooft, dan wil hij feiten zien! ;-) 21 jul 2007 23:04 (UTC) Global 200 Mr. de President, u bent lid geworden van de Raad van de Libertaanse Global 200. Dit doordat u staatshoofd bent. Mocht u echter deze functie niet wensen, dan mag u een plaatsvervanger aanduiden. Hoogachtend, - voorzitter van de raad. Interim-Minister He Robin mag ik anders totdat de verkiezing afgelopen is Interim-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken zijn, dan kan ik alvast orde op zaken stellen.Bob I 6 aug 2007 12:00 (UTC) :Goed idee. Ok! 6 aug 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::Ok, morgen begin ik.Bob I 6 aug 2007 18:27 (UTC) 3 vragen Robin, drie vragen voor jou: # Ik zou graag Beste artikelen in onze navigatie hier links willen krijgen, met een link naar de etalage, kan jij dat fixen? # Jouw twee ministeries blijven en blijken nog steeds dood? Van plan iets aan te doen? # Ik zou de volgende verkiezingen graag terug organiseren, krijg ik daar toestemming voor? En kan ik ook wat veranderen aan de huidige ministeries? Zo zou MvOnderwijs het Ministerie van Onderwijs & Taal worden, en Natuur & Milieu, Natuur & Erfgoed. Kan dat? :Hoogachtend, uw collega, medestichter en patriot, 10 aug 2007 16:00 (UTC). :: Ik heb hier nog wat op toe te voegen: ::#Er moet een ministerie van Defensie komen, een goed leger is een leidende positie in de wereld. en tja.. je weet maar nooit of er ooit nog oorlog komt. ::#verder pleiten ik en de DP voor een ministerie van Telecom. misschien om dit te koppelen aan het ministerie van media? ::Hoogachtend uw Minister en Burger, 10 aug 2007 16:45 (UTC) :::Bob, Defensie is al besproken en tijdelijk afgewezen, maar ik zou dat eventueel wel willen maken tegen juni 2008, iets als Veiligheid & Defensie. Telecom lijkt me sterk overdreven, dat hoort idd bij Media. 10 aug 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::# Ja, zal ik direct doen. ::# Tja, kweet het... :-( ::# Ik zou het graag willen organiseren, maar we zullen zien, we hebben nog tijd. Voor mij is dat goed, over die ministeries. ::: 10 aug 2007 22:08 (UTC) ::::Oke, we zullen het anders samen es doen, in de loop van het schooljaar. 10 aug 2007 22:31 (UTC)